Desire: On The Other Side Of The Forest
by Aozoran
Summary: Second of the 'Desire' Series - Mirage grieves the loss of his most closest friend, but sometimes death isn't exactly as they make it out to be. A Primus formed vision and some good old elbow grease XD And maybe... just maybe... The dead don't stay...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters sadly! I wish I did! This is set in the movie universe with references to G1 and an a little imagined background for them.

**Author's note:** Please review! Every review means I get a little more motivation to write more of these. And also I'm looking for requests on what the next pairings should be. There have been suggestions for ProwlXJazz (which is being planned but not sure when will write it), IronhideXWill, but I'm really up for any crazy (crack) pairings you may have as I really like a good challenge. Please make any suggestions you like! No matter how odd it sounds.

* * *

Darkness blurred around his frame as he stood perched on the roof of the manufacturing facility, his vivid blue optics narrowed slightly as he lifted his rifled upwards, his frame almost invisible against the night sky, blending and blurring into the concrete and metal stacks. The mission had not been going well, again and again the Decepticons slipped through their fingers, evading their detection as they stalked through the city streets with their prize, a perfect artificial ruby, just the right quality to produce a high strength communications laser…

A glint of metal flashed in the dim glow of a streetlamp, the two figures prowling the shadows, ducking and weaving to stay undercover, as they moved across through the chemical plant off to the left, their silhouettes clear and clean against the background. The barrel of his weapon lifted carefully, resting on the concrete ledge as he was taking aim… his finger a hair's breath from pulling the trigger… when the they passed right in front of the chemical storage tanks that was sealed behind the high walls… the faint red markings of a human sign indicating the flammable nature. If he missed… the entire plant and two city blocks would go up in a fireball of energy.

A snarl of angry escaped him, his weapon clattering to the side, knowing at his distance he could not pursue… and the two Decepticons had already slipped through. He could see the red outline of Cliffjumper and Titan, the two Mechs half clouded over in a ball of gas, the invisible mist clogging their systems as they struggled to get up…

'_Mirage, what's wrong with you?'_ Cliffjumper snapped, head twisting towards the distant buildings attempting to spot the silent wraith that haunted those rooftops. _'Why didn't you fire?' _

'_You had a clear shot up there. You let them all get away.'_ Titan was looking straight up at the clear outline of Mirage as he stood up, the lights flickering behind his shape.

'_Yeah, what happened? We were all counting on you to stop them.' _

Blame, distrust, suspicion.

The words echoed through his processors. They did not trust him. They had never trusted him. Only Hound had looked past Mirage's aloofness, the other Mech often being partnered with him, the two working well together… That was until Prime had ordered Hound to Earth. A raw spark of anger rippled through his frame, the Autobots had failed Hound. The olive green Mech had fallen here on this retched little world, become swallowed up in darkness and stolen away from Mirage… and he had not been here to stop it.

'_Would you guys get off my back? I did the best I could.'_ Mirage responded sharply, dipping forwards to retrieve his weapon, with an elegant movement he was swinging up and over the edge, dropping nimbly down to the ground below. "Why don't you just _back off_."

"You're one of our best marksmen, Mirage, if anyone could have stopped them, you could've." Titan hissed as his vents were forcing out the last residues of the gas, the Decepticons completely slipping away into the night. Their reinforcements too close… There was no chance at salvaging this mission or the ruby here. Mirage could have gone after them, but they were too fast, the space between the tanks too cramped…

"Maybe he just didn't want to shoot." Cliffjumper snarled as the smaller crimson bot was stalking towards Mirage, a fist clenched as he attempted to vent gas from where it had fouled up several of his parts. "Try and remember which side you're on, Mirage."

"Lay off him, 'Jumper… It ain't like that."

"Why? So he can screw us 'round again?" Cliffjumper was rapidly approaching Mirage, fingering the gun that was still tucked into subspace. "Upped and left his duty station, abandoned his comrades and came here. You ran like a coward from your duties, thought you could get in on the action here on Earth, thought you could impress Prime."

"I gave my reasons to Prime, I do not need to answer to you." Anger burned sharply within his Spark, but he was holding on to his control, the misery… "You have no _idea_."

"Slag right, you don't."

"If your idea of teamwork, Cliffjumper, is second guessing everything I do. It's no wonder I _**should**_ be have doubts." Pale yellow optics narrowed sharply on the smaller red Autobot, shoulders jerking sharply with emotions that were coming to a boiling point within his processors. He was no traitor. He might not work quite with the team, but still, he was no traitor to the Autobots. "But I am no _traitor_."

"Right. No wonder Hound left you high and dry."

"Watch your mouth." Mirage hissed, servo tightening around his gun, feeling the flares of rage burning the edge of his vision. How could he possibly side with the Decepticons? The ones who were responsible for the deactivation of Hound, for forcing the other Mech to act so recklessly and get himself terminated. "Watch you're slagging mouth, Cliffjumper. Don't you ever talk about Hound, you dishonour him ever saying his name."

"You're one to be talking, Traitor." The smaller red Mech was hissing angrily, and suddenly a fist was clenched and caught Mirage's jaw with such force that it sent the taller white and blue Mech crashing backwards. His body thumping hard against the building, helm cracking sharply against the metal support girders…

His pale yellow optics stared at Cliffjumper in surprise, before crumpling, his body sagging to the ground as his head lulled back against the cold concrete. Darkness ran across his vision, as mech fluid trickled down over the grey concrete, making it shimmer in the dull lights of the installation.

"You half-glitched _Wingnut_!" Titan pushed Cliffjumper sharply out of the way as he was hurrying to kneel down beside Mirage, wincing at the sight of the Mech fluid, a hand lightly touching against the white and blue helm softly, trying to coax Mirage to answer him. "Get First Aid, now, 'Jumper! You made a right slag now…"

And that was the last Mirage heard…

The world spun in a slow wavy arch once before dropping into darkness.

* * *

Fingers were slowly brushing across his helm, sliding down carefully across each hidden seam, it was a familiar caress, one sort in moments of peace. The dull throbbing within his cranial unit was slowly ebbing away with each gentle stroke, the gentle sound of gears and the soft pulse of Energon sweeping up and around through long feeder cables lulled him slightly and he was reluctant to even bring his optics online.

He had missed this...

Missed that servo... Missed the quiet peace it brought to his chaotic mind, drawing all the distant parts of him together, reforming into one coherent being.

Moments like these were gone. Lost to him with the... but he would hold onto this whatever it was… Hold on and not let go until he was forced to.

Pale yellow optics slowly flickered online, and was suddenly half blinded by the light that blazed down from above him, the brilliance forcing him to readjust the intensity of his photoreceptors. Before a shadow of a lattice of dark branches washed over his face, sending a few cold tickles across his sensors. His head rested on a warm metallic thigh, the fingers slowly tracing back and forth across his facial features for a moment, seemingly content with the contact that was shared.

It had happened so many times before, slowly coming up from recharge like this, surrounded by unfamiliar biological life that filled the landscape with shades of a number of hues depending upon which world they had landed. This one was distinctly green... a clear open blue sky dominating his vision above him, the Mech recognising it as Earth... _They had never been on Earth together... _

And all he could conclude was that this was just another wonderful dream, where he was being given a moment more with the one Mech that gave him absolution and peace. The one Mech who could put up with him, smooth out all the creases and make everything fit. Hound had been the one to inspire in him the ideas of the Autobot Code, inspire him to be far better than he was before... Hound had given him reason and purpose, changed his perspective on everything about him.

Warm sunshine washed over his legs and lower chassis, his body absorbing the heat and converting it into electrical energy that powered half his systems. He had chosen this alt mode for that specific reason; Hound liked it when Mirage at least showed an interest in preserving nature.

A gentle summer breeze made the branches lash back and forth, casting small flashes of light over the reclining form leaning back against the massive trunk of the oak tree. Dim blue optics flickered slightly, becoming a little more aware of his surroundings and also that his hand had drifted to Mirage's head, as the Mech lay stretched out beside him. A small smile touched against Hound's lips as his head dropped back against the trunk of the tree, allowing his systems to absorb all the wonders about him... the soft scent of grass and flowers blooming in the next field, the soft trickle of water in some distant stream... the gentle cry of birds in the spindly brush down at the edge of the hill.

Mirage had no interest in nature, he would complain once or twice as Hound tugged at him, dragging him out into the warm sunshine, but he would come, not once had he refused. Always ending up like this, watching the other Mech in his natural element, and Hound fairly _glowed_ with happiness, something that Mirage rarely saw when they were cooped up on base or on some distant rock circling a cold star...

And so Mirage had learned to love nature, not for the sake of its beauty, but for the effect it had on this Mech.

The leg beneath his head shifted suddenly, rolling slightly, exposing more of the warm wires and cables, making Mirage more comfortable, always adjusting to his needs. It was a few moments before Hound glanced down at him, brilliant vivid blue optics blinked down at him, a slight frown touching his lips. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No..." His voice caught in his vocal capacity, the sharp crack of pain flaring through his Spark, beholding those beloved features for the first time in so long. This might be a dream... some fantasy given to him by Primus, but he couldn't help but long to remain there... To have Hound with him once again. "No... I... _Hound_..." Lubricant stuck hard at the back of his throat, swallowing hard, he tried to clear it, gazing up at Hound the entire time, unable to take his optics off the handsome olive features.

An arm suddenly curled lightly about Mirage's shoulders, carefully drawing him just that little bit closer, that warm servo pressed flat against his shoulder, digits sliding up and down, reassuring and soothing. "Bad vid-file?" He questioned again, knowing not pry too much, not to dig too deep as the Mech before him wasn't one to 'spill the ball bearings' easily. Though those blue optics were shimmering with concern, clearly wishing to embrace the other Mech tightly... but not daring to.

"..._Hound._.."

And suddenly two hands were curling around Hound's jaw struts, dragging his head downwards slightly, looking upside down into Mirage's features, a startled look running across those features at the touch. "...Are _you._.. really here?" He couldn't stop the slow deliberate caress of his fingers running slowly over the Mech's faceplates, touching the battlemask lightly, feeling the soft pulse of warm air brushing across the inside of it.

"Where else would I be?" Those optics glittered with confusion, but couldn't resist actually leaning into Mirage's touch, relishing the contact that was being offered. How rare it was for Mirage to be the one to reach out and touch him, each time was precious and cherished. "I wouldn't be anywhere else but at your side, Mirage."

"But you weren't." The blue and white Mech whispered almost bitterly, his body slowly shifting upwards, leaning into that warm his own hand reaching out to curl against a strong shoulder, noting the earth-bound alt mode beneath his fingers. "You didn't stay by my side. You _promised _me you would."

"I…" Hound looked surprised at that. He would never break a promise to Mirage. Not to his... friend.

"So I came after you." His hand curled more firmly around the Mech's jaw, pulling his head forwards as Mirage sat up, twisting to face Hound. "You didn't wait for me. I asked you too, Hound... _Primus_, I **begged** you. One day was all I asked, but you assured me Trailbreaker would watch your back, that your good old buddy would be enough."

"What difference could one day make?"

"One day meant your life." Mirage's grip tightened sharply, drawing the Mech's head in just that touch closer, they were so close that he could feel the warm air flutter up across his chassis from the green Bot's vents. "That slagging pile of scrap, Trailbreaker, was there... was there... and fragged up. You never knew that you saved Earth. I never got to see you again... They refused to let me see your frame... Prime had the _tanks_ to tell me I was disobeying orders coming to Earth. Telling me I could have been risking my teammates by running off in the middle of a campaign."

His anger was boiling over, finally being able to vent it from his systems, his pain, his grief, his despair flooding out into the air between them. "So what if I disobeyed orders? So _**slagging **_what! I should have been with you in the first place."

Hound blinked, shutters sliding down and up slightly, staring at Mirage in confusion, clearly not quite certain of all the things he was being told. All he knew was he had fragged up big time. He'd left Mirage. And he had promised he never would.

"Mirage..." His voice was muffled by the battlemask, his blue optics reflecting the distress he felt at having so affected his closest friend. "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't make up for it!" A white fist thumped against the camouflage green armour, almost knocking the air from his vents, but Hound caught that servo, carefully lifting the trembling hand upwards, fingers prying those out of the fist and lifted them to his lips. "You being _functional _would do it. You being slagging in one piece, spouting off about those flying rats you saw on Halos again... You going on about how to take care of that _plant_, would make me happy."

Hound was genuinely astonished, hadn't thought Mirage had been listening... No, he had been quite certain the Mech had been far more interested in cleaning his new electro-disruptor... Mirage would humour him, unlike many Autobots, Mirage would patiently listen to him go on and on about organics about natural beauty of the worlds they had been to... He would even share in some time off base when they had an opportunity to do so.

"You... were listening?"

"Of course." Mirage brushed his fingertips upwards over an orbital arch, tracing upwards leaving a heated line across his helm that sent a jolt through Hound. "Of course _I_ was, you big green _tree hugger_. From that Skirus Beetles to the swamp monsters of the Denubian bogs, how you find them cute... I will never know. I saved every audio file, though I skipped a few times on the visuals..."

"They are cute... when they're clean..."

"Don't get me off topic." Mirage was attempting to tug his fingers free from Hound's grasp, but found them captured. "And they _aren't_ cute even without the slime…"

"If I were functional… would…" Hound stumbled over the words, coughing slightly to clear his throat, his brilliant azure optics flickering slightly as he really looked at Mirage. "Would you…" No matter how he tried, he couldn't quite get the words out, his expression showing the realisation of just how much pain he had caused this precious Mech. And his stubbornness… had been the cause of it. Servos were tracing over the worn and tired expression on Mirage's facial plates, the fine marks of stress on the struts and cabling…

"Why did you leave me, Hound? Why did you have to get all slagging noble?" Hands were pressing against the warm chest plates, fingers digging into the sensitive circuitry there, trying to dig his fingers past the strong military-grade armour to the Spark casing below. He had to be certain Hound was really there… As much as he knew this was an impossible dream… a figment of some rather terrible imagination sent to torment Mirage more than he had already been. "But _that's_ you isn't it? Courageous, noble and so determined to defend all those weaker than you. Sometimes I wondered if I was just another of those special cases… You're what the humans would call a knight in shining armour, but maybe in your case… _green_ armour. Always… too noble for your own good."

"You…"

"Slag it…"

"Mirage."

The sound of his name sent a twisting shiver straight through his frame, his head lifting slightly to look into those blue optics, knowing that there was something wrong. Something in that blue gaze that told him that at any moment Hound could evaporate again into nothingness right before his Optics.

"I can't stay…"

"Like _**frag**_ you can't!"

His hands were sliding upwards, back around the armour, tugging Hound forwards, awkwardly shifting his frame to embrace the Mech tightly, getting a better grip on that green frame. He would not let go.

"I have to… Its… been calling me…" His voice was rough against Mirage's audio for a moment, returning the embrace, fingers sliding slowly over spinal plating, locking around a slender waist. "I don't want to go… but…"

"Hound?" Confusion flickered across pale yellow optics, fingers tightening around the large Mech, digits digging in between the armour plating, knowing just where to hook his fingers in to prevent himself from being pushed away for any reason. "Who would _**dare**_ try to take you from me?"

Lips were sliding against his antenna, drifting upwards along its length, his head tipping sharply to follow the movement with a wordless whisper of the Bot's name. The anger fading instantly at the touch, Hound had a way with his emotions… A shiver of something raw and fiery was coiling around within his Spark and surging through his circuits, something undefinable and bypassing every logic circuit he owned. _Passion… Need… The desperate loneliness without Hound… _

"Don't leave me." Mirage begged softly, his mouth opening slightly as those lips were drifting across sensitive seams, lingering there, touching only so lightly. Yet, those touches alone were enough to leave the white and blue Mech gasping slightly to drag air into his heated systems. "You're still needed here Hound, a planet to save… one tree at a time."

"Its… my time to go." The acknowledgement of such a thing was painful… Primus had been pulling on him sharply, dragging the reluctant Spark towards the Matrix… indicating it was time for Hound to say his last goodbyes. Hound didn't wish to leave… _By the Pit_… He had been clawing at the grip upon his Spark, battling to remain here close to Mirage, fighting to remain where he was… Wherever that might be… But time had worn on his Spark, the fight being taken out of him… But Primus willed it.

Primus was playing a hidden hand that neither of them could quite see with giving them this vision, this moment together…

"No!" The white hands were clinging to that green frame, his armour scrapping slightly against the deep green and leaving long white streaks across it. "No! You're here… _you're here_…"

"I'm so tired… Mirage…" The landscape about them was slowly draining of colour, the sharpness of a memory that _Hound_ had desired, being stolen away piece by piece as his grip was being pried free on reality… on functionality. "I don't want to leave you! That's the last thing I would ever desire to do. But… I have no strength left…" The arms wrapped around Mirage were sagging ever so slightly the grip not as strong as it should be.

His Spark was so tired… memories were so scattered only the strongest remained to him… memories of them together…

"Then lean on me."

And Hound gazed down into those pale optics, really looking into that expression and seeing something that he thought he would never see. Though it remained unspoken, the ember of hope that burned within his Spark was smoking, tiny flames stretching themselves outwards, more fuel being provided to nurture that dream.

"Lean on me, Hound. You've been shouldering me for so long… rescuing me from… that darkness, I've been a burden for so long to you. Let me be your strength." His lips brushed against the underside of the Mech's jaw strut gently, hesitant to express the unnamed emotions that raced around within him, stealing and burning his control. Spark shuddering wildly within his chest, he was twisting slightly, needing to see those blue optics again, his hands sliding up across the strong back, carefully catching that jaw in his palms.

"You were _never _a burden."

"Thankyou…"

"Don't underestimate your strengths. You've helped me far more than you could ever know."

"How?" Hopeful yellow met loving blue.

"I'm not a young Mech, Mirage, I lost my drive… I lost my inspiration… I was circling the great scrap heap…"

That didn't sound like _his_ Hound… The Mech had been bright… warm… exciting… full of life and so much energy that half the time Mirage wondered where it came from. He was the strength that gave Mirage his own when he lost his way. He could not have been the reason for that happiness…

"You make my Spark _burn_. The moment we met, I saw something… something I'll never have the words to describe… that made me desire to really function again." It had been the fire, the burning intensity of Mirage's emotions, the one look of righteous anger in those yellow optics and Hound had wanted to know all the other emotions that were within the younger proud warrior. To understand the complex being that existed behind that look… There were demons and angels stalking Mirage's past… ones Hound had never known… but hoped to… "You aren't the Bot I met on Cybertron. I wish you would see it… You doubt yourself… when there is no need to. I see it. Despite all your front against the accusations of others… you try to prove yourself and your loyalty."

If Mirage could have flushed, he would have, his internals suddenly heating at that look, one he had caught only a few times when Hound hadn't though the had been looking.

"I'm _arrogant_."

"Determined."

"_Angry_."

"Passionate."

"_Secretive_."

"Enigmatic."

"_Devious_. Unwilling to trust."

"Clever. Cautious." Blue sparkled with amusement. "You trust me."

"_**Always**_."

"My proof is there." Mouthplates were forming into a wide smile, feeling his Spark burning with hope, giving him just a touch more strength to resist that pull of the Matrix. The landscape however was fading until only they remained, two Sparks so close yet not quite as they should be. "You are loyal to the Autobots. I know that. Optimus Prime knows that. Any who don't believe in you belong on the scrap heap."

What a nice image that made… Cliffjumper… scrapped.

"How did this… get to be about me again?" Mirage snorted softly, leaning into that embrace, his body melting into those arms, Hound knew just how to distract him. The green Mech could talk circles around even Mirage and he couldn't help but love that about his Hound, though those soft fingers sliding up and down over his back plates were adding to the whole 'distraction' tactic. Restoring his confidence, his belief in himself. "You… _tree hugger_! You and your…"

"_Mirage_ hugger… might be more appropriate."

Those lips quivered slightly at that. Did Hound have to say it like that? Making him aware of the large frame curled about him… those arms… pulling him closer protectively.

"I want to save you. Not…"

"You are."

"What… how?"

Mirage had been unconsciously searching for Mirage's Spark, his desperate to keep a grip at it, the passion that stormed through the white and blue Mech bleeding over into Hound. All that energy warmed each and every part of Hound's frame and Spark. _Was it possible that Mirage loved him?_ Yes. The frayed ends of their Sparkbond was desperately seeking to repair itself, Mirage driving it hard… Unconsciously driving it forwards, determined to claim back what someone would dare attempt to steal from him. Determined… Passionate… Beautiful…

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"I think you already know. I always thought you had a clever Spark."

"Clever…? _**Hound**_...!" Frustration won over, his lips pressing into the cutest pout Hound had ever seen on the Mech in his arms.

"You've been looking for me… From the moment you came here… you've been looking for me. _Holding_ _on_ to me." Their foreheads bumped together softly, Hound feeling a bubble of emotion choked him, this might have been his desired last memory of them together… but it had been Mirage keeping it together for them for so long. "I thought I had to let go… Primus and the Matrix willed it… My strength wasn't enough… but you've been holding onto me all this time… And I didn't see. I thought…"

"I said _lean on me_, Hound. Stop trying to be so damned noble. You don't have to be strong for the both of us. I'm a big Bot. Trust in me, like you always have even if I never deserved it."

The fine threads had looped around him, invisible and thin, but infinitely stronger than anything Primus could ever overpower. _How had he missed them?_ They were as bad as each other. Both were so insecure within their friendship as it attempted to transform into a relationship that should have been started long ago. Primus was fed up with their stubbornness.

"You do. I have always trusted you."

"Then finish your question. You tried to ask me earlier." Mirage was staring straight into Hound's face, knowing that there was a single question lurking there, one that would push them just that one step further.

"If I were functional would you Bond with me?"

"Bond?" His mouth gaped open, staring at Hound. _Did he just?_

"A full Sparkbond." Hound was trying to hold onto his courage, he had been considering it for as long as he had known his beautiful Mirage.

_Yep… he did._

And cerebral circuits overloaded with joy. And his hands tugged Hound forwards into a burning hot kiss, mouths parted together, the heat of all his emotions spilling over into that passionate contact. His kiss being the only answer Hound received.

_By the Pit, YES!_

Fingers were clutching tightly at the green helm, thumbs sliding slowly up across audios and locating those antenna, nimble fingers stroked upwards, the other Mech jolting with pleasure and his mind caught up with the kiss… and Hound was returning it. They were burning together in their emotions, the vision slowly slipping away from them, finally having reached the sudden and very welcome resolution that they had been long destined to reach.

The green Mech was whispering words when he pulled away, a thousand little words that Mirage could not quite hear, but oh… oh he knew what they meant… His Spark surging sharply at that, dragging that other Mech back down into the kiss again, wishing he could loose himself forever in that love.

Those invisible threads tightening around Hound, cutting through the hand that held Hound prisoner… Snatching him up and away from danger…

Primus released his grip and smiled.

Sometimes love had a way of taking the harder road.

But maybe now… his Children would find their true miracle in each other.

Through the dark forest, and finally out into the light on the other side.

* * *

With a sharp intake of air through his vents, Mirage was jerking upwards from the berth, his whole frame going rigid with the force of the 'vision', overheated systems were forcing him to drag more air into his chassis, attempting to cool himself. His servo rose to lightly press against his tingling lips, almost feeling the lingering warmth there, as if... If only that were true… A Sparkbond? Hound had really… wanted one… with him?

The moment of startled joy that had risen within him at the kiss and question was abruptly stolen from him as the heavy throbbing ache within his cranial circuits came knocking. A low quiet groan escaped him, his head felt like he had gone two rounds with Menasor and lost badly. A dull throbbing ache remained from the rather good right hook of Cliffjumper's that had struck his jaw strut, his hand rubbed at the offended part lightly, he had to admit that Bot certainly knew how to punch.

The familiar surroundings of his quarters surrounded him and he idly wondered how he had gotten back…

Shoulders drooping, his Spark plummeted within his chassis as he acknowledged despite his greatest hopes that his beloved Hound was truly gone. No matter how much he desired that vision to be real… By the Pit… he would do anything… _**Anything**_… The fact that he had had that kind of vision at all… Drew his attention to the fact he had been spending most of his existence at the side of the other Mech denying all the feelings that tumbled around within his Spark. He had loved Hound… not just a little… but with everything he was. Why hadn't he turned around and looked back at the Mech a step behind him?

I can't bear to function without him… I can't… Primus… I can't…

He had been walking through his existence here on Earth, barely in contact with his surrounds, running on autopilot and lashing out at everyone around him. They hadn't realised… just how close the two Bots had been… They didn't understand… His Spark had been suffering, burning for something long unfulfilled… The raw ends of a potential Sparkbond had scarred over, leaving gaping holes within himself, chunks were missing… big green Hound sized ones.

But now those ends had been sliced gently open, deeper… clearer… open and waiting… _Waiting?_

_Why now? Why now… do I realise what I feel when there is nothing that can be done… When he is gone… __A__ll I can do is follow behind in his tire treads, a shadow to his light. Knowing he would have given me everything… Everything I longed for. _

Suddenly his rebooting sensors gave a chime of warning, his head jerked upright, pale yellow optics gazing through the deep gloom, towards the 'sun' lamp that cast the only warmth and light in the room, noting that a chair had been pulled to the side of the Berth close to him. A figure was leaning in examining the alien plant that drew beneath the intense blue glow of the lamp, the thriving organism had rewarded Mirage's careful tending with a million tiny white flowers. A troubled frown touched his lips as he noticed other things had been moved…

The items sitting along one of the shelves beside the Data Terminal had been shifted slightly, holo-images lifted and examined. Also Hound's favourite heavy blaster was sitting amongst Mirage's cleaning and restoration tools, having been moved just enough that the rather meticulous Mirage had noticed. The items that had been examined… were mostly Hound's… Ones that the Mech had been able to bribe some from his last duty station to send on the transport shuttle of supplies.

Angry yellow optics glared at the figure of the unfamiliar Mech who was leaning even closer to the plant, a finger reaching out to lightly caress one of the branches, a nose pressed close to inhale the sweet almost tangy scent of the blossoms.

"Get away from that."

The figure outlined by the heat lamp jolted sharply at the angry words, head twisting so that blue optics were turning towards the shaking distressed form of Mirage, the dim blue softening at the sight. The slightly bulky frame of the Mech silhouetted against the light, the faintest of green tinges being reflected off the thick upgraded military armour.

"Don't touch that… _its_…" His voice choked off in his vocal capacitors, his frame shuddering with the rush of emotions that caught up with him, the full force of his own grief cutting off any sound for several long moments. "Its Hound's." A gift… the plant was a gift that could never be given. "What right do you have to invade our quarters and…" A servo gestured sharply to the quarters around him and the fact that this other bot had dared to touch such personal items… Touch _Hound's_ belongings…

"_Our_ quarters?" Blue optics flickered in delighted surprise at that statement, stepping closer towards the Berth, his head tipping to the side slightly, studying Mirage intently. Hope solidifying into something more real… more potent.

"…_I_…"

And his tanks dropped so fast he almost purged. _That voice!_

No…

"I thought you said the next time we got assigned you would request separate quarters."

No… No…

"Though I'm not complaining… quite the opposite."

No…!

"I… was surprised to see my things here, feels like home. Home was only ever when we were together, I never realised how much I came to love being close to you... I dared to hope that maybe one night you might turn around… and realise I was watching you… I couldn't help but look at you… You were so close… so _attractive_…"

_**NO!**_

The image of a rather embarrassed and slime covered Hound standing at Mirage's door in the early hours of the morning flickered through the Mech's head. The pieces of foliage clinging to the green armour and making him look like one of his beloved trees. Leaves dropping to the floor whenever the Mech moved… Hound's quarters had been completely overgrown by an overfed Carnid plant… One which subsequently exploded due to being compressed into the small space and had made the entire sector of the Base practically unliveable.

"_Mirage… I… Can I crash here for tonight? The others well…"_ They had not been pleased with the green Mech and had locked his password out of all the spare quarters on the entire base in revenge for three other Bots in the surrounding quarters to move out… _"Please? I'll just…"_

"_First the cleanser, then the berth for you. Just keep your servos to yourself and I won't force you to stay on the couch."_

A half-online Mirage stepped back, not catching the hopeful look that blossomed on Hound's face as he was allowed to follow the other into his quarters, the door swishing shut behind them.

"I thought if I just waited… maybe you would realise how I felt. I didn't want to force it. I didn't want to risk ruining what I had with you…" Those blue optics were watching him, familiar and filled with true hope that maybe he wouldn't be denied, that maybe the vision shared would be a reality gained. "Those afternoons beneath an alien sky… you letting me… actually touch you…" A servo shivered… remembering the heat, steady and thrumming between them when green fingers lightly brushed over white armour, like a fire lit beneath both of them. "How many times I wanted to reach out to you at night… when you faced those demons you carry around… It almost offlined me not being able to… But maybe I should have pushed. I didn't realise you would… accept my… or was that a… dream…?"

"_Just keep your servos to yourself."_

Hound hadn't crossed the invisible limits, had respected the line Mirage had drawn in the silica granules between them. Or maybe they were the lines he had drawn himself?

"_**HOUND!"**_ Mirage was launching himself at the other Mech, his lithe frame thumping into the bigger Mech, limbs folding about him, gripping the large body so tightly that their armour creaked a little in protest. His face buried itself against that chassis, hands sliding across armour plating, fingers catching and digging into it. "You… you slagging… fragging… _Piston-Headed __**TREE HUGGER!**__" _

The green Mech was frozen in that astrosecond. His arms wrapping about the frame that clung to his tightly, the air had been forced out of his systems with a whoosh, relishing the embrace but wincing at the strength of that grip. "Mir…age…?"

Cleansing fluid was streaking down Mirage's face as he stared at Hound with wide yellow optics, making out the familiar lines of that beloved face, the frame was different, sturdier… stronger… but still a deep green, that beloved shade... But he was here… And… oh Primus… he could truly feel that Spark beating so close to his own… "Your… your online!"

Large servos were lifting to lightly caress his cheek struts, attempting to brush away those droplets that clung to the warm white facial plates. He was unable to say anything, when confronted by the one being he loved more than anything… He didn't know what to say. His digits were attempting to sooth that face, drawing him into a tender kiss, gentle and loving, trying to ease the pain… the despair and surprise that still clouded Mirage… "I'm here. I'm so sorry… _so very sorry_…" And he couldn't help the rough catch of his voice within his vocal capacitor, his Spark shuddering with regret and guilt that he was the cause of Mirage's pain. "_Mir_." Hound intoned softly, having accessed the Internet and discovered that the little nickname conveyed what Mirage was to him in one of Earth's languages. And he was whispering soft pleas for forgiveness, promising he would never make that one mistake again, he would never leave Mirage again.

And all the words soothed him, Mirage not even realised Hound had dropped to the end of the berth, cradling his clinging frame in his lap, hands sliding up and down over white and blue armour, rocking slowly so that gyros spun lightly. His tears were being allowed to fall, all his anger and despair seeping out of him as he did, for so long they had been bottled up… ready and waiting for explode. A large servo was against the back of his helm, tracing lightly patterns against the back of it, easing the ache there…

"My _Mir_, my peace. You saved me."

The strange dream was fading a little from his processors, the unreality of it… like a dream… so clear one moment… but sliding away… But the reality was so much better.

"Just don't _**EVER**_ do it again." His voice choked slightly as he was finally lifting his head from that shoulder, leaning into those fingers, letting out a shuddered whisper of heated air, which tickled across Hound's jaw lightly. "Or… I'll go right to the Matrix and drag you back by your antenna. I can't _**function**_ without you. Get that into that processor of yours. I can't function without you, I've gone half out of my processors…"

"I _swear_, Beloved."

"Better." Heated lips were brushing against Hound's, slightly salty from cleanser fluid, but tasting so good… Mirage inhaled deeply, catching the faint hint of grass… oil… earth all over Hound… How did a Mech smell like damp soil in the morning, the faintest of life…? "How can you _smell_ like that?"

"Mmmh?" That mouth was making a slow trail across Mirage's throat, brushing against his main Energon line, taking the chance to explore where he had never been permitted. Servos had slowed on the white and Blue armour, learning each pleasing change brought by Mirage's 'BMW Concept Vision Efficient Dynamics' Alt mode.

"Like earth… life… you've never smelt like a Mech… even after the cleanser…"

Chuckling low against a collar strut, Hound's glossa flickering over a sensitive component and feeling the beautiful frame in his arms arch, hips pressed closer sliding intimately together. "Don't know… does it bother you?"

"Nooo…" A little hitch in that steady breath of air being drawn into the white frame to cool it… "Like it…"

"I'm glad you do."

"Your functional."

Blue optics lifted at that, Spark freezing within Hound's frame, caught when those pale yellow optics lifted to watch him with an expression the green Mech had never seen before on those facial plates. Love. Pure, solid and real and Hound knew it was all for him.

"You said if you were functional." And Hound realised there was a servo, beneath his heavy armour, pressing right up against his Spark casing… and he wondered how on Cybertron it had gotten there… Not that he was… _oooh_… complaining… "You wished to Bond with me." _That voice_… Hound hadn't heard that particular tone for so long, the elegant cultured tones of that smug Mech Mirage had been originally… Another shudder rippled through him…

Fingers were caressing, sensitive components sending heated jolts racing everywhere at once in response… His Spark was pressed right up against the inside of his Spark casing, it was begging for contact, begging… pleading… "Yes… Please… Mirage… let me… _Please_…" A rough almost hoarse groan escaped his lips, his hands resting about that slender frame, his chassis jerked when that hand pressed just a little harder…

"Say it… Hound. Please… I need to hear it."

"I love you, Mirage."

"I love you too, you big green lugnut."

"Hey…" Hound protested the insult… but… he caught Mirage's beautiful smile and was half melted an astrosecond later.

"Love you, _my_ Hound." Those fingers were sliding to the edge of his casing, slipping across the warm metal, seeking the hidden release… "Mine. _Mine_…" A hot kiss seared across Hound's lips, expressing the result of some jealousy that had actually come from when Hound had been with Trailbreaker… "_**Mine**_."

"Yours always."

"If you go anywhere near Trailbreaker… I swear I'll…"

A kiss silenced any more words, Mirage being turned slightly Hound shifting and settling the white Bot back onto the berth, fingers sliding down across the white armour again, before having the courage to press his fingers up under it. "No Trailbreaker. No loneliness. No Matrix."

"No armour!" Mirage couldn't help it… several heavy pieces of Hound's dark green armour were becoming loose from what those small servos were doing. With a click heavy shoulder plates were scattering across the bed… before nimble hands were finding all the latches, and the green Mech found himself half unarmoured before he could shutter his optics once.

"I think I can comply with that command, my elegant Turbofox." That sleek body was exactly like one of those cunning creatures, powerful, slender… cunning… "Though I think… it would only be fair to see…" Nimble hands had gotten rid of the rest of his armour, somehow divesting him of everything and he jolted when warm lips touched against his Spark casing, sliding across the surface reverently. "_Fox_…"

"Catch me." Mirage challenged, body squirming wildly beneath Hound, enflaming the scorching desire within his beloved's processors. "Catch me! Keep me. Love me."

"Yes… yes… yes…" White armour was sliding from that squirming body, joining his own on the floor, strong digits were touching exposed cables reverently, worshiping every part of his lover's frame with warm caresses… Learning each sleek part, those long limbs… the slender chassis, how blue colouration went all the way beneath that armour… "I love you, Mir. I won't let go."

"You had better not or I'll have your skidplates for ore conversion!" And slowly he was lightly caressing over that warm Spark chamber he had uncovered from beneath the warm pure white and cobalt blue armour. "Let me be here for you…" All Mirage's demons… all the pain that was cooped up… all the bad recharge visions that his lover had. "Let all of it out…"

And that warm casing was sliding open, the glint of blue pulsed and shimmered between them, vulnerable and willing to trust. Mirage didn't trust easily, he hadn't… not since… But Hound was different… he could always trust Hound. "Its dark… These demons of mine… aren't pretty…"

A finger reached forwards, lightly brushing across the beautiful Spark, sliding upwards fingers slowly beginning to fold around it. A voice cried out in the darkness, his whole chassis arching upwards off the bed with a cry of Hound's name, a low sob of pleasure as fingertips were sliding tenderly across the pulsing blue Spark. The fine threads of their Sparkbond were weaving themselves around Hound's digits, coiling about them, desperate to keep that contact.

"Trust in me, I won't judge you. Not you, my beautiful Mirage."

The Spark pulsed within Hound's palm, before it actually pressed forwards into the contact, nuzzling itself into his touch, pleading for him not to let go.

"No… No… more distractions… no more of your cleverness…" Mirage gasped out sharply, entire frame arching as that free hand was sliding over his exposed circuitry and low crooning whimpers escaped him, unable to help submitting instantly to the touch of this Mech. "Words are not enough anymore."

"I promise." He had done it twice in their shared vision, leading Mirage away from the pain, drawing him back and around with quick words, determined to prevent Mirage from suffering… He was the cause of that most painful situation… He had gone and got himself offlined. He had promised Mirage and he had broken that promise. Hound would make it up to him.

"_What difference could one day make?"_

He knew the answer to that one. His old frame had been completely mangled by the energy systems fried… parts broken and shuttered in the explosion. Using himself as a power generator had not been his smartest idea, but it had worked in the end. Mirage's words to him had confirmed that they had been able to prevent the Decepticon drones from surviving. But the damage had been so severe that he had been placed in almost permanent stasis lock, it had only been the arrival of Mirage that prevented his Spark disintegrating and returning to the Matrix. However, after a time he had begun to slip… But invisible cords had bound him to his beloved Mirage had held long enough for his Spark had been moved into this new sturdier frame. If Mirage hadn't held him so fiercely he would be somewhere off in the Matrix… kicking space dust.

He would prove again and again that he wouldn't leave Mirage again. He would not let his mistake ever be repeated.

Fingers were squeezing steadily, hand sliding down across the throbbing surface, the back of his fingers were rubbing against the very sensitive circuitry behind it, another hoarse cry of his name made him shudder with raw desire.

And fingers were suddenly against his chassis, slipping down across the warm surface of his chest… A plea.

"As you wish, my Love." The last of his armour was tugged off one-handedly and his body was shifting forwards, sprawling across the sleek frame of his lover. His Spark casing rotated slightly and metal sliding apart, before it was peeling back revealing his pale blue-white Spark, still a little sickly and weak from the long fight.

Yellow optics focused on it, widening slightly before he was suddenly feeling hands tugging sharply at him, and before Hound could say anything, his frame was pressed up so very close against that warm chassis. And instantly cables were snaking out, jacking almost roughly into Hound's systems, a wall of solid emotion struck him squarely. His fingers were being tugged free of his Lover's frame, and he was being dragged even closer…

"Too slow… too gentle." Came Mirage's voice, hips ground upwards forcefully, sensitive circuits being triggered with the action. The green Mech groaned deeply as his head was pulled down against a white shoulder, his hands were sliding downwards and removed the last of his lover's more intimate armour and his own. "I need proof you really are here with me. I need to feel you in me. Don't make me wait any longer!"

His body responded instantly to those words, he had wanted to do it slowly… but the burst of pure raw heat that throbbed through him from Mirage was almost blinding him with its strength. He was desired this much? It amazed him.

And he was kissing Mirage deeply, glossa sliding into that hot mouth, stealing all the air from his beloved's frame, the cables pulled taut. His hips rubbed against Mirage's and there was a soft click as his own jacked into Mirage's systems, and his entire frame jerked almost painfully with the force of pleasure that assaulted his frame.

"Mirage!" The cry of his lover's name caught in his capacitor, a sharp howl of his own name was echoing in his audios.

And Mirage's Spark was lifting from within the cradle of the smaller frame and pushed against his own, stroking and rocking against it… Parts of the Sparks caught together, the thin threads weaving completely around Hound's Spark finding the torn edges of the Sparkbond that had been developing…

And suddenly fire was burning through his tanks, blue optics went almost painfully wide, and abruptly he could feel Mirage. _Everything…_

Tears of cleanser fluid burned his optics, sliding down his face as powerful sobs rocked Hound's frame, his arms sliding about his lover, pressing them closer desperate to hold onto Mirage. "Mirage… oh… _Primus_… I'm sorry…" Hound's head dropped sharply against that slender shoulder, as the edges of the bond were melting deeper and deeper into his Spark. "My Love… my Love… _Primus_!" His voice was hoarse and catching sharply, he was feeling the tears coming faster, unable to hold them back, the pain of his death… the horror of suddenly being without Hound… the desperate rush to Earth… Only to find… And the reflection of old pain of being too late to save his family from the destruction of the Towers… the home of the noble class of Autobots. Of the knowledge it had been Mirage's beloved who had come to slaughter all those who mattered to Mirage… The one who had promised the world and never given Mirage anything… Empty words… empty promises. "I won't leave you, not ever. _Never_!"

And Mirage could feel it… The emotions that spilled across their bond, their Sparks hovering, caught in a gentle embrace of sharing. The love… the pure burning love that was only for him, one that had been there forever… the longing… the waiting… "No more waiting ever… Hound. No more waiting." His limbs curled tightly about that big frame, his arm hooking slightly about the back of that head, pulling that beloved face down and kissing away the tears… slow lingering laps to remove all traces from his Hound's face.

He couldn't be angry with Hound anymore, couldn't hold onto his rage… his pain… Not when Hound was apologising like that, the emotions of horror and guilt soothing him… Hound hadn't meant to… His beloved Hound had been thinking of him… at that last moment… Worried that if Mirage came to Earth…

"You did it for me?" Tears were pooling in his optics, forcing him to shutter his optics hard. "I forgive you. I do. Please… please come to me…"

And Hound let go of his grip and plunged into Mirage.

And the world exploded with pleasure and happiness.

Heat.

Rocking, roiling, dancing through them both.

"Hold me too tightly…" Mirage whispered against an audio, his grip tightening about his lover, reassuring himself that Hound was here. "Kiss me too fiercely, prove to me your here."

Hound's arms tightened almost to the level of pain, their bodies scrapping harshly together, rough and alive, and Mirage found his comfort there. The demons were being given up to Hound. The Images… the pain… the knowledge that his beloved had been the one to destroy everything he loved. Mirage's self-hatred, his depression… his bitterness… his lack of belief in himself…

Each feeling was caught up, carefully unfurled and driven away by Hound's belief in him, the pure precious knowledge that he wasn't at fault. Reaching across the tiny space between them, and comforted the green mech in return, returning every inch of that love that spiralled around them. His love of those strong hands… of the honest comfort Hound had been to him for as long as they had been together.

Their Sparkbond solidified.

The two Sparks which had been pressed against each other, slipped easily together, weaving about each other, dancing in a private dance. Mirage was startled by a sound reaching his audios, and jolted when he realised it was his own voice… crying out his lover's name over and over again…

And Hound shifted… their frames sliding together…

Pleasure scorched new paths through his frame, his hands clinging to the powerful frame over him, encouraging the slow rock against him. Oh _Primus_…

And he was howling with the pleasure, arching, every muscle cable pulled taut, he had never felt anything like this. The burning fire, the scorching raging heat… He had never felt like this, every sensor was enflamed with knowledge Hound was pinning him, hips pressing deeply into his… With each slow rocking shift, a streak of love zinged into his Spark, making the Bond flare wider… he was trying to return it… desperate to… But oh…

He was shrieking, head flung back against the pillow, so loud that Hound was almost wincing… but oh the Mech was smiling. A charming little devilish smile that made Mirage wonder what he had gotten himself into. His own hands were sliding over that back, digging into sensitive circuits, stroking, tugging, twisting… dragging hot groans from his lover.

"I think all of Cybertron can hear you, Mirage."

A jolt of embarrassment enflamed him even more, and oh by the Pit… he was getting louder… The pleasure was so intense it almost blinded him.

His lips trembled, his frame shaking…

"That's it…" Hound was so close, so close that he could reach out and touch him through that shimmering bond and the moment he did love poured out around him, cocooning him in such emotions that he didn't think he would ever feel anything else but it. The universe was Hound. And he wanted it that way.

"That's it, Mir."

Unexpectedly he was falling, flailing he latched onto Hound and they were suddenly both tumbling down into that brilliant whiteness of pleasure. Mirage howling Hound's name as he went, pleasure exploding through them, powerful and welcome.

The world was theirs, nothing else existed but each other. It was beautiful, welcome… words filled Mirage's audio, words that had long wished to be spoken and he couldn't help but cling to functionality only to find that there was more… oh so much more.

And Primus smiled.

Their Bond sang clear and strong, binding them together, their frames still shifting slowly together as Hound drove them past the first brilliant overload, Mirage squirming and crying out beneath the frame. Learning well why… slow could sometimes be so much better…

* * *

Every system ached, his body protesting a touch when he stirred, his optics powering on dimly, the deep satisfaction of the night filling him. Hound had been relentless, having so much energy… How many times had they… Mirage's vocals stung, reminding him just how loud he had been, how much noise Hound could draw out of him… His neighbours were not going to be happy… But who cared when Hound was there?

Almost in response to the thought of his name, the heavy weight that was still wrapped tightly about Mirage shifted, Hound was half on his side, an arm and leg wrapped over Mirage's badly scratched frame. Fingers curled slightly and drew him closer to his big Lover, much to his delight, the green Mech was snuggling in again, face pressing back against the slender white shoulder, nuzzling it slightly before half drifting back into recharge.

"Who ever knew…" Mirage winced at the sound of his rough voice, his usually elegant tone reduced to a hoarse whisper, but oh… he didn't mind. "You were such a tyrant on the berth…" His systems twitched slightly, the flutters of pleasure drifting upwards from well-loved parts, his servo drifted to caress over that green helm.

"I… didn't hear you complaining last night…" That helm twisted, pressing into the warm touch shuddering when those nimble fingers were pressed against his antenna, running up and down its length slowly. "Mmmh…" Blue optics flickered once slightly as he turned a little to regard the Bot half beneath him, pressing a kiss against the tip of one of those fingers. "I thought you… liked…"

"I did… I do…" The white Mech chuckled softly, a low whispered groan escaping him as he realised they were still plugged into one another, a warm wash soft feelings fluttered upwards across his sensor relays. That felt good… "Don't look so smug." Hound was grinning at him, those lips parted in a handsome, beloved expression, one that was just for him.

"Mirage…"

"I'm only teasing." Sighing happily, he rolled over slightly, wrapping his arms tightly about the green frame, fingertips stroking up and down spinal plates, gaining himself a low rumbling purr from Hound… How ever knew he purred?

"No… nightmares?" Intense blue optics were studying him for a long worried moment, leaning upwards to slowly lap against an antenna, a long arm pulling Mirage closer as lips brushed upwards in a gentle caress.

"Not a one." Mirage relaxed easily into those arms, feeling the soft pulses of love flowing through the Sparkbond that sung happily between them. "You make a good guard against nightmares…" His optics dimmed slightly as he snuggled back into the warmth of that solid frame, letting go of all the thoughts that crowded his processors. He wanted to wake up every morning like this… Waking up from recharge wouldn't be so much of a nightmare… "Though I have to say… there are benefits to you being a top notch scout…"

"And what would that be?"

"You have the energy… patience and _drive_."

"_Drive_ huh?" Fingers were sliding the length of Mirage's chassis, teasing the sensitive places discovered the night before and watched his Bondmate shiver in delight, frame arching slightly into the contact.

"No… Hound… you…" Yellow optics were wide and he let out a soft groan as a finger trailed across his Spark casing, feeling the warm pulse of love and desire flowing through their Bond. Where did this big green cuddly hunk of metal get all this energy from? "You can't seriously… not after last night?"

"I have a lot of time to make up for, my beloved Mirage. A lot of things to prove…"

"No… Hound… Primus… no…"

"I think we might have to get soundproofing."

"Stop that… what are you…?"

"Lots of soundproofing."

"Hound."

"I love your voice."

"_Hound_."

"I love every inch of your frame."

"_Hound!_"

"Every inch of your Spark…"

"**_HOUND!_**" Almost a wail of pleasure…

"I love you too, Mirage."

* * *

**XD Author's note **and so ends my rather crazy HoundXMirage fic XD Though *cough* I don't think they're going to stop anytime soon LOOOOOL not when Hound's out to prove something. Please review! The more reviews the faster I post XD


End file.
